lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mortei
' Mortei' is a Titan that was once a member of the Noble Titans but after her shield was destroyed she was corupted and joined the forces of Chaos. Mortei fashioned one child in the form of Ungoliant of whom assisted her in the creation of the Aqir and unlike Mortei remained loyal to the Old Ones and eventually died during the First War with Chaos defending the Aqir base in the Lucerne Mountains. During the Titan Civil War he would become known for his conflict against Mortei of whom trapped Apollo into the small fortress outside of Olympas called Tale. In Tale the two gods would battle for nearly the entire civil war, as Mortei would battle against the walls of Tale over and over using his forces of Aqir with reckless abandon, while Apollo and his human forces remained resolute on the walls. As the war reached its end Mortei would recall his forces against the wall and would challenge Apollo to a one on one fight, and Apollo accepted triggering a long fight between the two Titans of which ended days later as both were completely exhausted. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to take Tale, Mortei would leave enough forces necessary to continue the siege, while he took the remainder to the Earth and would found the Silithid on the Earth in the mountains north of Ind. Apollo would be forced to abandon the fortress of Tale following the defeat of the Noble Titans and only barely got his forces inside Olympas before Khorne arrived with his massive forces at Tale. Mortei would make her home within the mountains of northern Ind, and would establish the Silithid in the area, but kept a very low key presence as to not incite the Noble Titans to intervene on her ultimate goals in the area. Mortei would continue to harbor both hatred, and obsessive love for Apollo as her mind fractured into two halves as the years went by. Her one half continued to go by the name of Mortei and would contact Apollo whenever she took dominence and begged him to save her, and gave him information on what she knew of the Chaos Gods. Mortei's evil mind took over more and more as time went by, and begin to wipe out the humans, and other races of northern Ind. History Battle of Tale : '' "I was shocked at the recklessness of Mortei who I knew loved his Aqir with everything in him. He threw his people at the walls with no apparent strategy just a goal tearing the walls down with the shere volume of his dead. I was saddened more then I should have been by how far he fell."'' : -Apollo During the Titan Civil War he would become known for his conflict against Mortei of whom trapped Apollo into the small fortress outside of Olympas called Tale. In Tale the two gods would battle for nearly the entire civil war, as Mortei would battle against the walls of Tale over and over using his forces of Aqir with reckless abandon, while Apollo and his human forces remained resolute on the walls. As the war reached its end Mortei would recall his forces against the wall and would challenge Apollo to a one on one fight, and Apollo accepted triggering a long fight between the two Titans of which ended days later as both were completely exhausted. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to take Tale, Mortei would leave enough forces necessary to continue the siege, while he took the remainder to the Earth and would found the Silithid on the Earth in the mountains north of Ind. Apollo would be forced to abandon the fortress of Tale following the defeat of the Noble Titans and only barely got his forces inside Olympas before Khorne arrived with his massive forces at Tale. Relationships Category:Chaos Category:Titan Category:God